


Compliement

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [42]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:discord.gg/3qSub2N





	Compliement

Ignis stood in his apartment at the Citadel, playing the violin. Trying to calm his nerves and emotions in regards to the orders that he was given. He suddenly stopped and looked up at the ceiling before taking a deep breath and started to play once again. 

Ignis was so engrossed in his playing that he did not hear his door open and the fury of feet that came into the apartment. When he reached the climax of the piece and concluded it he received applause causing him to jump slightly and look towards the door where he saw Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto standing there clapping.

“Good heavens, why did you guys not say anything,” Ignis said walking over to the table and set his violin down. Then looked back over at them.

“Then you would have stopped playing, and you don’t play often anymore,” Noctis said, which it was true for the advisor. He took it up as a hobby and would often play small concerts for Noctis and Iris but now that he had more responsibilities since he had turned eighteen so now the only timed he really played was in his spare moments.

“Yes, my playing sounded horrible. I have not have been able to play in two months.” Ignis said.

“No, you sounded great Ignis. You could have been a Pro Violinist with all that skill.” Prompto told him.

“Hardly.” Ignis denied.

“Just accept the compliment, Iggy,” Gladiolus said stepping in before Noctis or Prompto would try and convince him otherwise.

Ignis looked at the three of them and said. “Thank you for the compliment.”

“No Problem, Specs,” Noctis said with a grin.

“I certainly would love to listening to you again, Iggy,” Prompto told him.

“I will keep that in mind,” Ignis said giving the blonde a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
